Shadows With In
by 12ReiRei
Summary: A girl that escaped the hollow world, and is now on the run with her friends, until she runs into the unlikely of people, but one person gets a hold of her interest. GOING TO RE-WRITE! SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME!
1. Meeting

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the bleach characters, and this is my first story. But I do own my**** characters.**_

_~Flashback~_

_In the dark desert night with white sand stretching as far as the eye can see. Where lies a small child with slightly two older children surrounding the small child. The small child lifts its head, and looks at the two older children, gives a small smile then drops its head in pure exhaustion. The two older children look at each other, smiles, and picks up the small child. They open up a black hole and they stepped through it not even taking a look back at the white desert, and the broken building in the back ground._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Myia-Chan, are you ready to go?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, let me get my tie on." Myia said.

"Well hurry up school is going to start soon." The woman said.

"I know ShuShima, and if your wondering where Kasuima is, she all ready left." Myia said getting on her tie.

"Really? When did she leave?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Damn she's fast."

"Yeah, and if we don't leave now we'll be late." Myia says bored.

"~Eep~ Hurry lets go then." ShuShima quickly grabs her bag and runs out the door with Myia on her heels.

~_At School~_

ShuShima and Myia make it with two minutes to spare.

"We made." ShuShima said while gasping for air. (Sprinted all the way school.)

"Yay. Maybe we should lay off the junk food for a while ne Shu- Chan?" Myia said calmly as if she hasn't been running. ShuShima just looks at her with pleading eyes, begging not get ride of the junk food. Myia looks at her and sighs. ShuShima starts to laughs and the two enter the school to try to find Kasuima.

_'I hate being the new kid.' _Myia thinks not watching where she was going and ends up bumping into a kid with bright orange hair, and falling to the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Myia stands up and bows for the apology.

"No problem, and are you new here?" The guy asked.

"Yes. My sisters and I are new here." Myia says plainly.

"What's your guy's name?" The guy asked.

"My name is Myia and my sister's names are Kasuima and ShuShi-"

"MYIA! Ohh there you are." A person said. "Who's this?"

"And this is my other annoying sister, ShuShima. Shu-Chan, I accidently ran into him and was apologizing. So no I don't know his name." Myia says. Before anymore of the conversation could go on, and woman comes up to the small group. She smiles and with a slight gustier of her head and becksend them to follow her. They both nod their heads and being to leave with her, but Myia feels a tug on her arm and turns toward the tugging to see the boy with the weird orange hair have a hold of her arm.

"Yes?" Myia asked shaking him off her. She glances at her sisters standing there waiting for her. With a small sigh she looks back at the boy.

"My name isn't 'Him' it's Ichigo, and who was that?" Ichigo asked a little concerned.

"Well, Ichigo that's my other sister Kasuima. If you don't mind I have to go." With out waiting for a reply Myia leaves Ichigo standing there in front of a class room. Myia catches up to her sisters and learns that they're going to see the principle to see what classes they have.

"Kau-Chan, are we almost there?" ShuShima whined. Kasuima looked back and nodded her head. Soon they were in front of the principles office. Kasuima knocked on the door, and a soft voice said enter. We all entered, bowed, and took a seat. He was an older looking man, he was balding on the top, had many wrinkles, but looked kind. He indeed was. His name is . He gave us our schedules, and dismissed us. We left and looked at our schedules. We had every class together, but first period. Myia was the only one who had a different class than her sisters. She looked at there papers and sighed.

"Well looks like you two have every class together, but me." Myia said.

"Well, just first period that's all." ShuShima said with a weak smile. Kasuima nodded and waved good-bye dragging a whining ShuShima behind her. Myia nodded as well and walked to her first class. English. She waited outside the door waiting for her cue to come in. When she heard it she slowly walked in and many gasp. Myia didn't look at the students and began to write her name. She heard the teacher say that she was from over seas and to be kind to her. Myia all most laughed, but didn't. When she was done the teacher announced her name saying "Lightheart, Myia" Myia then slowly turned around and looked over at the students, eyes locking with the boy she encountered almost a half an hour ago. Ichigo.

_'Why am I in his class, of any one else? Why him?' _Myia asked herself, barley able to hear where she was going to sit. She caught the last part.

"…You'll be sitting behind Kurosaki-san. Do you have a problem with it Kurosaki-san?"

"No sensei." Ichigo said. She nodded in approval and turned towards me, and with her hand guided me to my seat. I went and slowly sat down, feeling all the eyes on her, she kept looking forward for the lesson.

_~Later~_

The bell rings signaling that classes are over. Myia quickly gets out of her chair and leaves, not waiting for her sisters. She runs home, slamming the door behind her. She looks up and sees her green ceiling.

_'What's wrong with me? I just froze when I kept seeing him. Well that's not the thing, the thing is that I kept freezing is because he's a Soul Rea-" _Myia's thoughts end as she feels hollows coming. She gets up and heads towards the feeling of them. Surprised that on one was there, but her. She looks up and a giant hole opens up and three hollows come out of it. Myia looks up in disgust.

"What are you three doing here?" Myia asked the hollows. They turn towards her voice and start to attack her. Myia moves from them swing at her. She soon feels others come towards her and her fight.

_'Great more people, just what I need.' _Myia says to herself. She looks at the hollows and analyzes them, she sees that one is small, tall, and the last one is a bit bigger then all of them. The smaller one looked like a bug, the tall one looked like a thing, and the big one looked like a giant bug. Myia attacks the smaller one and takes it out with ease, a long with the taller one. She had difficulties taking out the bigger one.

_'There's a soul in there and it seems scared, I need to weaken it first.'_ Myia thinks, she throws a punch at the creature and it stagers back, not knowing where she will strike next. Myia then sticks her arm through the hollow. She looks for something and when she finds it she pulls out of the hollow with something attached to her arm. She slowly go's to the floor and then lets go of the thing, and pushes herself back up to kill the hollow. Myia goes back the grassy floor and helps the thing up.

"There, there now. I promise that thing won't hurt you again. What's your name little one?"

The little girl looks up at Myia, and looked back down. "M-my name is Ika. What's yours onee-Chan?" Ika whispered, but Myia still caught it.

"Ika…What a beautiful name that is, and my name is Myia" Myia whispered to the little girl. Myia then got down on her knees and asked Ika a question.

"Did you know of a little boy of the name of…" Myia asked Ika, but Ika said sorry, that she was knew to the place. Myia's head hung low, but then she brought it up and said that it was all right.

Soon Myia felt others coming, but before she could do anything she knew she was surrounded. Myia hugged Ika close to her, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Show yourself, I know you're there." Myia yelled all around her.  
>"My-Myia who are you t-talking to?" Ika asked a little scared.<p>

Soon her question was answered and people came out of the trees and bushes wearing black kimonos and swords on their backs and hips.

"Who are you?" A man with red hair said stepping closer to Myia and Ika.

"My-Myia I'm scared." Ika said holding onto Myia.

"It's ok Ika they won't hurt you, and if they do I won't let them. Ok?" Myia whispered into Ika's ear. Ika looked up at Myia and gave her a weak smile. Myia didn't show anything.

"What do you want from us?" Myia asked bluntly.

"Who are you?" The man with red hair asked again.

"Better question is, who are you?" Myia said.

"Listen we don't want to cause any trouble." He said

"Neither do we."

"Renji let me handle it." A guy with bright orange hair said. Taking 'Renji's' spot.

"Ok lets start at the begging, shall…" The orange haired man said, he looked down at Myia and Ika and his face looked familiar to Myia.

"Myia is that you?" The boy said causing some of the soul reapers to look at him in confusion.

"So I was right, Ichigo you are a soul reaper. ShuShima, Kasuima you two can come out now." Myia said. Soon two girls came out and bowed before Myia.

"How long did you know we were there master Myia?" Kasuima asked.

"Since I left school." Myia said and slapped Kasuima. "And what did I tell you about calling me master?" Myia stated. The soul reapers were shocked, but still continued to watch.

"Sorry Myia, it's just…" Kasuima said rubbing her cheek.

"It's ok, I know and we need to send Ika to soul society. Before she turns again." Myia said going down helping Kasuima up. The soul reapers where shocked to know that Myia and her friends knew about it.

"What's that?" Ika asked.

"It's a great place, and you might get to be reunited with your family again. You have to go now or those scary monsters will come after you again." Myia softly said to Ika. Ika looked at the ground then looked back up nodding her head. Myia then nodded her head and reached out her hand to ShuShima.

"This might scare you, but I promise that it won't be painful. Okay." Myia said as she grabbed ShuShima.

White light then surrounded Myia, Ika, ShuShima, and Kasuima. When it faded Myia was holding a zanpakuto, and Kasuima was holding Ika away from Myia. The soul reapers stood there amazed at the sight before them, but they noticed that ShuShima wasn't there.


	2. What are you?

**_Disclaimer: _****_Still don't own any BLEACH or its characters, but do own...Myia, Kasuima, ShuShima, Ika, Krya, Ash and Dante._**

**_Chapter 2~What are you? ~_**

_~Karakura town forest~_

After the dying of the light everyone looked around and then they looked over at the small group. They saw the little girl wrapped around Kasuima and Myia holding a sword in her right hand. They slowly drew their zanpakuto and hear a small voice say "I'm not going to harm you." They looked at each other but don't sheath their zanpakuto.

"Why would we listen to you?" The red head asked.

"It would be wise to listen to her, and if not then be prepared to have a fight." Kasuima said. They all looked at her and took what she said as a threat, but they weren't prepared for what happened next. When came Myia bluntly punching her instead of slapping her.

"Don't order them around, and don't tell them things they don't understand." Myia said bluntly. She got down and held Kasuima's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I spook out of line." She smiles at Myia. Myia shakes her head and helps her up before feeling this intences pain in her left arm that she hadn't felt in years. Myia fell to her knees droping the sword and screaming while gripping her left arm.

"Myia!" Kasuima rushes to her side trying to comfort her. But it was no use.

"Myia, come on fight this! You can do this!" Kasuima then shakes Myia to have her listen to her.

Finally Myia stops screaming and looks up at Kasuima and whispers something to her. Kasuima then nods getting up to go over to Ika who flinches at first but looks up when Kasuima starts to talk to her. The soul reapers try to figure out what she's saying but can't hea her. Not until they see Ika coming towards them with a scared look on her face.

"I...I was told...to come...over here..." Ika trails off not looking at ay of them. Soon bright orange hair fill Ika's vision and she looks up to see amber eyes looking at her...She felt safe with those eyes on her.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." He said with a smile. Soon Ika smiled to. They didn't see that Myia was standing again with the zanpakuto in her hand again. She looks at them, then to Ika. '_Please be safe' _Myia says to her self in her mind. Ika turns around when she heard Myia say something and nodded with a small smile on her face. Myia nodded and informed the group that a threat was coming.

"What do you mean...Myia?" Ichigo asked. Myia looked at him and then looked back down.

"You'll know so-" Myia was saying before being cut off by laughing. Everyone had there gaurd up, but Myia and Kasuima.

"You never change...MYIA!" The voice said. Sending shivers down Myia's back. The soul reapers looked at her funny with questioning eyes. Myia looks at them with a blank expression and focues back to the fight that is sure to come. Myia sighs and looks up to the sky.

"Krya...Why don't you show yourself?" Myia asked still looking up at the sky.

"Well, Myia dear...That won't be fun now would it?" Kyra says sarcastically.

"Yeah...You're right." Myia then tilts er head back down and closes her eyes. She felt a presence to her right and shunpo just as a blast came from thin air. This made the soul reapers pull their weapons fast and on the defensive side. Myia was now standing in the air hig above the soul reapers.

"You know Myia dear...You're not really good at hide and seek." Krya said making everyone look up. Myia just waved it off.

"Not very found of childs games...And neither are you" Myia says as a figure steps fowards out of no where and looks at Myia with her deep purple eyes and her voilet hair whipping around in the wind. Her cloths made for a warrior.

"Awww~ You found me." She got an evil smile on her face and disappered to only reapper in front on Myia. Krya leaned in close to her ear and whisped to her.

"You know...Master Ash has been worried about you...and curious on to when you'll come home and be mar-" Krya was cut off as a sharp pain hit her right in the stomach. SHe looked down and saw that Myia had stabbed her through her abdoman.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Krya screamed and clawed at her only to miss and have the weapon be drawn from her. She wasn't expecting that Myia open up a garganta behind her and Myia come close to her and whisper something in her ear.

"Then why not tell Mast-Master Ash that if he wants me..." She pulled back so she could stare Krya in the face. "...Then he can come get me...Bye bye" Mia says and pushes Krya into the swirling black vortex. Myia put enough force into the push that she broke her arm. Wih Krya screaming the garganta closed up. Myia was slowly panting and slowly droping to the earth. To fall to her knees and drop her zanpakuto.

The soul reapers didn't know what to do. They were shocked when they saw her zanpakuto transform back into ShuShima.

"What on the earth..." A snall boy with white hair said with his teal colored eyes opening wide. Just like all the other soul reapers.

"Myia?...Are you ok?" ShuShima said sittign next to Myia. All Myia did was shake her head and lean into ShuShima. ShuShima and Kasuima smile a small smile. Soon they look up when they feel eyes on them.

"What?" They say in unison. They look at each other and laugh. The soul reapers look at each other and smile. They shake there heads but a voice broke it.

"Sorry to end this happy little session, but..." The boy with white hair and stricking teal eyes looks at the three huddled close togther. "...I need you three to come to soul society and answer some questions." But before ShuShima or Kasuima could saying anything they heard a soft whisper from below them answer.

"Ok..." Myia said before falling asleep in ShuShima's arms. The two girls look at each other then back to Myia and nod.

"Alright we'll go with you, but soe one needs to carry her..." Kasuima said standing up and pointing to Myia. They nodded and Ichigo came foward and grabbed Myia into his arms and turns towards his comrades. ShuShima gets up. SHe and Kasuima follow the soul reapers into soul society.

Unaware to them that a shadow is watching them.

_~Some where in Heuco Mundo~_

A person appears before five people.

"Did you find out anything?" One person asked

"Yes...they went to soul society..." The messanger replys. He looks up at the "Masters"

"Are you going to free me and my family?" He pleads. The one on the middle and at the top starts to laugh evily.

"You fool...No we're not...Cause my little pet needs to eat and you fit perfectly...besides your family is already dead." He says while still laughing. The messager crys out in pain and then crys out in fear and runs when a moster with a whole in its chest and a bug like face starts to chase it. Soon it catches its prey and starts to devour it. Blood goes every where and the people start to laugh at the others misfortunion. Soon the "Leader" Turns and starts to talk to the male to his right.

"It's time to bring her back...Brother..." He says.

"Yes..it is brother." The brother says to his brother and they both smile evily and laugh demonicly. Soon the others get up and dismiss them selfs leaving the "Leader".

"Just wait Myia...Soon you'll be in my grasp again...and this time...I won't let you escape." He says closing his fist and drawing some of his own blood. He smiles evily and walks out to his room. All the while thinking of his next plans. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think of it. This is my second chapter and again I would like to know what you think of it. Anything helps. So please press that little review button and make my day .! Sorry for the cliffhanger...Just have a nack for them...Here are for my friends that keep bugging me about this chapter. it's dedicated to them :P! Just hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	3. The Surprise

**_Disclaimer-_****_ I still don't own bleach, but I still own my characters..Hope you enjoy.._**

_~Soul Society~_

Myia sighs for what seemed like the thenth time that day.

"Will you stop it!" Kasuima snaps at her. "It's your fault that were stuck in here." She says again. ShuShima looks to her and Myia and also sighs.

"Kau has a point you know, Myia.." ShuShima says to Myia as well.

"I know..I was just curious if it changed at all..You know.." Myia said looking out the window of the repentant cell.

_~Flash Back~_

_When they enter Soul Society Myia, ShuShima, and Kasuima vanished. The soul reapers looked around confused._

_"Where did they go?" Renji asked. The others just shrugged. They sat there for a few minutes trying to think of way to find them._

_"Instead of sitting here and dwidiling our thumbs. Why don't we go and look for them?" Toshiro stated. But before anyone could anwser he left. He searched for a while trying to find there spritual pressure, but couldn't scence it, so he truned to old fashion looking. He walked for awhile around Seireitei. He soon gave up and began walking to the only hill where you could see the sun set. Sokyoku Hill. When he gets there, he finds Myia and the others. Toshiro stops and stares. Myia looks up and truns around and sees him. Soon the other two also look at him with smiles on there faces. Toshiro noticed that they were about to run again, but Myia put up her hand and they stopped._

_"What is it that you want?" She asked blutly. Toshiro was a taken back, but answered_

_"We need to aks you some questions.." Myia thought about it a second and she looked back to him and saw how beautiful his eyes were and how the sun glisten off his white hair. She nodded and went towards him causing the other two, too look at eachother and than back at Myia with schock on there faces._

_"Myia, are you crazy?" Both of them asked. Myia truned and looked at them. She shook her head and motioned her hand to follow her. They did after a few seconds. Soon they were close to Toshiro._

_"We're ready to go any where.." Myia said as she looked at him in he eyes. He nodded and told them to follow him. They did._

_He lead them to a big white tower._

_"Enter here." He shows them a big door and the said "Big door" opening showing them a huge holding space. They enter it and feel ShuShima and Kasuima feel something strange, but Myia feels nothing wrong._

_"This place will block out spiritual presser and you can't use your powers here as well..The have been placed under srevalence for now..So, enjoy your stay." He turns to leave, but looks at Myia one last time before shuting the door again. Not knowing that Myia was also staring back at him._

_~End of Flash back~_

"I understand...But still why did you agree to coming here?" ShuShima asked. Myia shrugged and ShuShima sighed. Myia looked up and then closed her eyes.

"Don't they know that we can escape from here?" Myia stated and asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but you are the only one who can escape from here." Kasuima said. Myia nodded and sighed again.

"You know I'll come back for you..Right?" She looks at them and they nod. "Good.." ShuShima smiles and is about to say something eles, but the door opens from behind her. They all turn around and see three people standing there. Myia looks at them with a bored expression on her face. They notice that one of them is Ichigo and the other Toshiro, but there was a woman with them.

"Hello, my name is Unohana..It's a pleasure to meet you.." Unohana says with a smile. Myia looks at her and sighs.

"Myia and this one is ShuShima and the other Kasuima.." Myia says pointing to one then the other. Unohana smiles and nods. "So, what do you want?" Myia asked bluntly. Both girls tried to hush her, but Myia didn't listen to them. She keep staring at the woman for an anwser.

"I need to run some tests on you." She says sweetly. Myia cocks her head and lifts one of her eyebrows.

"And what if I say no?" Both of the guy's eyes open wide. The woman just smiled at her.

"No one has ever said to no to me.. So I don't know.." She smiled a creepy smile, but it didn't give effect to Myia at all.

"Okay..than I'll be the first...No." Myia says. She sees the guys reactions and smirks a little. Se quickly hides her smile and looks at the woman. She sees that Unohana is tryign to keep her calm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to.." She says. Myia sighs and walks towards them. Myia shakes her head and disappears along with ShuShima and Kasuima. The soul reapers looks surprise and looks around. They soon trun around when they hear a giggle from ShuShima. They look amazed at how they got out of there so qiuckly. Myia just looks at them an she sees something flash in the white haired guy, but she can't make it out..

"Sorry...But we can't do your tests..So if you'll excuse us.." Myia says. They are just about to leave until she hears a fimilar voice. She turns around and sees an old guy with a long beard walking towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?.." He said. Behind him were two other guys, one with white hair again an the other had something in his hair.. Myia smirks at them and looks the older guy right in the eye's and says..

"Hello...Grandfather..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it and hope that you can review..I hope that you do review because it can help motivate me into writing more...Just hope that you liked it and hope that you stay tuned for whats about to happen next. Have a nice day and PLEASE review ^^<br>~12ReiRei~**


	4. The unexpected

**_Disclaimer-_****_ I still don't own bleach, but I still own my characters..Hope you enjoy.._**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked to Myia as f she was crazy all but ShuShima and Kasuima. Head captain opened his eyes wide and then looked to her more closely.<p>

"Myia?..Is that you?" He asked making everyone look form her bakc to him.

"Yamamoto-sama.. You actually know who she is?" The tall man with white hair asked. Yamamoto just nodded.

"Yes...She is my granddaughter.." He said slowly still looking at her. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked back and forth between the two.

"It's been a while.." Myia said as she looked to her grandfather. Yamamoto nodded and then looked at her again.

"You've changed, Myia.." He said sadly. Myia laughed with no emotion in it.

"Well grandpa...anyone would change if they went through what I went through." She said glaring at him. Everyone looked confuzed even Yamamoto himself.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked. Myia looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand.." She looked down. "..None of you would.." She said at last glraing to the ground. Yamamoto sighed.

"Why don't you come with me.. and you can tell me what happened." He said. Myia looked up to him and scoffed.

"Like you would listen.. and besides you're a captain, you have work you need to do." She said with a harsh tone. Yamamoto looked sad.

"I don't always have work you know..and how is you mother?" He asked trying again. They all noticed Myia tense, but it quickly faded.

"Mother?... Oh you mean Relia. I have know idea. Escaped bef-" Myia was cut off to a fimilar voice to her.

"Oh she's fine... but you sadly won't be.." A deep male's voice said. Everyone looked up to the said voice, but couldn't see the said person. Myia looked around a little scared. She looked around until she felt something softly hitting her back. She jumped out of the way causing the others to look at her in confusion.

"Kasuima...ShuShima..I need you now!" Myia yelled and she extended both of her hands and said people nodded and transformed into zanpakuto's surprising everyone.

"Oh little Myia has weapons..but can they really help you?" The voice said again. Myia looked around yet again.

"Show yourself Derek!" Myia yelled. She wasn't expecting him to actually complie to her demand, but there he was right in front of her. Myia's eyes widend when she saw Derek again.

"How have you been little Myia?" Derek asked with a devilish smile. Myia trembled a little in his gaze, before he looked down to the shinigami's. He rose an eyebrow.

"Oh little Myia, assocating with the likes of these people? You broke our first rule and do you remember what that means?" He asked looking back to her with serious eyes and a hint of killing intent with them. Myia trembled still, but nodded.

"I remember all to well.." She said as the memories came flying to her mind.

"Good, but I'm not the one that will be infflicting the pain...Ash will." He said with a small smirk. Myia tenesed and her eyes widened. She didn't realize that Derek was walking towards her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. SHe stiffended and looked up to meet his eyes. "Just realize that...and here is a gift from me.." Derek palced his other hand on her other shoulder and soon the both of them were evoloped in smoke. When the smoke clears they see Myia holding both of her shoulders and blood coming from them.

_'Damnit!..' _Toshiro says to himself and before he could ask Unohana to help Myia she was gone and by Myia in seconds. They all went towards Myia and Unohana cautiously and they could hear some of what they were saying.

"...He?.." Unohana said.

"..Derek..Some one...I don't.." Myia said. They soon got close enough to see that Myia's shoulders where almost healed.

"Who was that?" Yamamoto asked with athourity.

"Derek, and some one you don't want to mess with.." Myia said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked this time.

"I mean that he is stronger than your head captain over there.." Myia said still not looking at them.

"He can't be that strong." Ichigo stated. Myia looked to him and gave him a serious expression.

"No you don't understand. He is a vastolorde! You can't defeat him and I barely can!" Myia shot straight up not caring for the looks she was getting at what she just said.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that thing was a vastolorde?" A man with black hair and things in his hair said. Myia stopped and looked to him with a dead serious face.

"Yes..Now we'll be leaving. Even though I don't like you I don't want you to be caught up in my mess. Lets go Kasuima and ShuShima." Myai said signaling them to follow. Both girls transformed back into there human forms. And before they disappear again, Myia hears a fimilar voice behind all of them.

"What? I don't get anything?" A voice said. Everyone quickly looked behind them and get into a deffencive satnce and some drawing there weapons. What happened next they weren't expecting. Myia looks to the guy and runs to him giving im a hug.

"Dante! Oh god..I thought they figured out that you and Kar were the one that let me escape.." Myai says into his chest. Dante smiles and hugs her back and looks up to ShuShima and Kasuima.

"What I don't get a hug from you either?" He asked with playful smile. Both girls smile and go to hug him as well. They all have a group hug until they hear a cough from behind them.

"Care to explain?" Ichigo asked a little confused along with others. Everyone that were hugging stopped and looked back to the crowd of people.

"Well...This here is Dante and e is the one that helped me escape and yes he is also a vastolorde, but he is kind." Myia says almost with a smile. ShuShima and Kasuima smile. Dante smiles and brings Myia closer to her.

"Yes, and also I'm her fiance.." He said which made Myia blush and made the shinigami's look at them with wide eyes. Dante laughed, but became serious fast. "Also I came here to warn you Myia... Ash is planning his next target.." He said looking down at her. Myai looked up with the same seriouness.

"What's his next target?" She asked. Dante looked to her then to the shinigami's.

"Soul Soceity." He said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for the delay of this story! I had writers block and I just now figured a way to over come it. I would apprecate if you could please review and let me know how I did, and if no then have a nice day ^^<strong>_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	5. READ! IMPORTANT!

_**I know you guys were expecting a chapter but I have to re write my whole story because my writing style has changed and so I have to re write the whole thing.. I'm sorry and I hope that you all understand.. Please review on what you think... and for the new story I need some OC's so please let me know if you want your OC in the story send me what I need to know and I'll him/her in it.. I think that I'm going to take up to 6... Again thanks for understanding...**_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


End file.
